


Warcraft

by theaterkid821



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaterkid821/pseuds/theaterkid821
Summary: You play World of Warcraft with a guy who you only know as Weedcassette25 and you've fallen in love with him. Then you move to a new school and who do you run into?





	Warcraft

You grunt in frustration, seeing your stamina about to fall to zero. “Guys, I need help” you say into the com. You see your best internet friend, partner in crime, and crush, Weedcassette25 come to your rescue. He quickly helps you defeat your enemy and regain your health. “My hero” you exclaim but ending with a giggle. You hear a chuckle coming from his end. “yeah, I guess. I mean I’d do the same for anyone else on the team-oh shit. Gotta run, my friend is here. I’ll see you later, kay? Bye” he signs off. You sigh softly, you’d never met him, let alone seem him. Hell, you didn’t even know his name. How on Earth had you fallen for someone you’d only heard the voice of.  
Quickly, you hear one of your other teammates shout, “Hey, Dragonfire378. Quit your daydreaming or you’ll end up dead like last week.”  
“Sorry!” you pipe up and focus on the game.  
. . .  
I tried to focus on the game, but I could only think of them. I’d only heard their voice, but I was in love. It was love at first sound. My mind kept drifting off to what they must be like in real life.  
“Michael… Michael… Michael!”  
I look up at Jeremy, slightly embarrassed, “sorry man, what were you saying?”  
“it’s fine man, what were you thinking about?”  
“Oh… nothing.”  
“It was about them, wasn’t it?” he sighs and nods, knowing that his friend was all too right.  
“It’s fine man, just don’t get too caught up on ‘em. Now, we should focus on that project huh?”  
“Yeah” he said as he tried to get back to focusing on work.  
. . .  
You groaned as you walked into the guidance department. The one bad thing about your dad’s job was that he always was getting relocated, so you had to change schools all the time. When you walked into the school, so many people you were kind of overwhelmed by how well the people seemed to get along. It was kind of intimidating. You walk into your first class and sit still as the teacher takes attendance. At some point, they call out, “(Y/N) (Y/L/N)” but, as usual, they mispronounce your last name. “A-actually it’s (proper pronunciation).” As soon as you say that, I kid in a red hoodie pops up his head and stares at you. You give him a curt, awkward nod and look back down at your notebook, trying to focus on the lesson the teacher was giving you. When the period ended, you quickly got up and went to go find your next class when someone tapped your shoulder.  
You turn around to see the same, hoodie-wearing kid from earlier standing in front of you. “I-I’m sorry… this is gonna sound weird, but do you play World of Warcraft?”  
“Um… yeah. Why?”  
“Are you Dragonfire378?”  
You gasp as you recognize his voice “Weedcassette25?”  
He nods and hugs you, “so great to finally meet you! And it’s Michael by the way.”  
You smile awkwardly at each other for a moment, “wow… all this time I had to imagine what you looked like and you look so… wow”  
You giggle a little, “is that a good thing or a bad thing?”  
“N-no it’s good. It’s very good… listen, do you wanna hang with me and my friend? He’d love to get to know you.”  
“Sure. Why not” you follow him to a tall lanky beanpole of a boy. “Jeremy, this is who I’ve been talking about.”  
“Oh, so this is your internet crush.” Quickly realizing what he just said, “I mean-”  
“You like me?” you ask him, face slightly brightening.  
“If I say yes will you go on a date with me?”  
You nod, “yes you dork” and hug him tightly  
“Aw… it’s like watching idiots fall in love”  
“Shut it Jeremy”


End file.
